


Easier Said Than Done

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassin Armitage Hux, M/M, Original Character(s), Smuggler Ben Solo, Smuggler/Assassin AU, gross cantina's and bar fights, hux's thicc thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux thought killing Ben Solo would be an easy task. He's wrong.





	Easier Said Than Done

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I should have said this in my other fics as well, but I have no beta so if there are mistakes I'm sorry

One would think that after decades of existence, cantina’s would figure out the magic of air fresheners, but it would appear they had yet to figure it out. The stench of various bodily fluids, leaking from various orifices, was difficult to block out as he lightly tapped his fingers along the surface of the table he was seated at, resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose. Pale blue eyes scanned the mingling guests of the establishment, passing over the unique shapes of aliens and lingering occasionally on the more familiar bodies of humans, scant though they were. His informant had assured him that Tatooine was a common place for his target to frequent, but he had yet to see any sign of that fact being true. After visiting a few of the other cantinas littered about the planet, his list of places to search was growing increasingly short and he was beginning to wonder if his informant would need a bit more persuasion to give him good information next time - if there was a next time.

 

Armitage Hux allowed himself to lean back in the booth he was seated at, folding a leg neatly over his knee while attempting to ignore the oddly sticky texture of the seat at his back, letting out a somewhat weary sigh. He knew when he took on this target it wouldn’t be an easy task, but he had hoped for some results after several days of search. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time he had difficulty locating a target, but this one was just a little more important. Hux let his gaze travel back towards the main entrance of the cantina, already beginning to wonder about his next plan of action, when his attention was instead drawn to another human-like individual that he had somehow missed in his earlier perusal of the cantina.

 

The male-looking figure was leaning against the bar, arms folded across its surface, obviously waiting to be served by the busy bartender. With their back turned, Hux couldn’t get a good look at their appearance, but the height and build of the individual matched the description he had been given. Tall, broad-shouldered, and dark hair that was somewhat pulled back into messy bun, the rest hanging down to the other’s shoulders. Hux lightly tapped his fingers along his own glass as he watched the human - definitely a human - turn, a glass now in hand and eyes obviously scanning the rest of the cantina. The face matched the various depictions Hux had already seen, both from his source and from Wanted posters and holos alike.

 

Ben Solo wasn’t nearly as striking as some others had claimed.

 

Hux took a careful sip of his drink and watched as the infamous smuggler eyed his own table, obviously interested in the empty booth across from him. The man was approaching before Hux could even try enticing him, making his job much easier. Solo slid into the seat across from him, a lazy smile on his face, and Hux wondered briefly at his lack of manners.

 

“Hi,” Solo greeted. “Hope you don’t mind, this was one of the only open spots.”

 

A raised brow to feign surprise, an obvious once-over to show his interest, and then a slow drag back up to meet the other man’s darker gaze. It was almost too easy, watching Solo’s eyes simmer with obvious intrigue. “Don’t let me stop you.”

 

The smuggler’s grin widened and Hux watched him dip a couple of fingers into his glass, fishing out the preserved lizard that sat at the bottom of it while continuing to speak. “Wow, an actual, decent-mannered person in this place? You might be the only one.” Solo successfully removed the lizard and set it down on the table before finally taking a sip of his drink.

 

“You flatter me,” Hux hummed quietly.

 

“Maybe.” Solo grinned over his glass, winking in a way that was hardly subtle. “Not every day you find an attractive guy like yourself.”

 

Fate was being far too kind to him; it was either that or Solo was simply easier to trick than the stories proclaimed. Hux wasn't about to let this chance slip through his fingers, not when it was practically being handed to him. He had done far worse things in the past to get at some of his targets, so this was more than easy enough. Hux allowed the corner of his mouth to curl up in a small smirk, slowly leaning forward to rest an arm on the table.

 

“Is that so?” He questioned, leaving his own drink to instead reach out and slip Solo’s out of his hand. The alcohol burned pleasantly as he brought the glass to his mouth and swallowed the remaining liquid, allowing Solo to get a good look at his throat when he swallowed. He slowly lowered it and swiped his tongue carefully across his lower lip, holding the smuggler’s gaze as he did so. It was almost too easy, setting the now empty glass down on the table again. “Perhaps I am not the only one.”

 

If Solo hadn’t been interested before, he certainly was now, eyes fixated solely on Hux. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table, hand reaching for the empty glass. Their fingers brushed together as he took it back, an obvious move.

 

“Was that a compliment? Now you’re the one flattering me.”

 

Hux casually shrugged one shoulder, returning his hand to his own near-empty glass. Solo didn’t seem to want an actual answer as he continued on with, “I don’t even know your name yet, but I bet a fancy guy like you has a shuttle nearby, yeah?”

 

Hook, line, and sinker. He loved easy jobs.

 

Unfolding his legs, Hux rose to his feet and braced his hands on the table to lean in close to the other, letting his lips brush against Solo’s ear as he murmured, “Call me Tidge.”

 

He withdrew and crooked a single finger at Solo before turning away, starting to weave his way through the crowd towards the main entrance. For a man who was notorious for his various crimes throughout the universe, Solo was proving to be rather easy to bait, making Hux question briefly his own plan. Was the man tricking him? Did he recognize Hux as the assassin he was and was merely following along so he could kill him? He didn’t know how long Solo was staying planetside, so this might be his only chance to see this job through for some time. Everything was working out so well, and he really didn’t want to track Solo longer than he had to, so he ignored the niggling worry at the back of his mind. As he stepped outside, he glanced over his shoulder to see Solo trailing after him, elbowing his way past a group of aliens. Hux offered the man a bold, flirtatious smile before turning to step into the side alley next to the cantina, confident that the other would follow him.

 

Solo didn’t disappoint him, rounding the corner into the alley only a few moments after Hux. At this point, he had two options: he could A) take his blaster out now and take care of things immediately, or B) draw things out for a short while longer before cornering Solo when he was least suspecting. It wouldn't necessarily be 'enjoying himself' or something of that nature, he had a job to do after all, but there was a small part of him that admitted Solo's attractiveness. The smart decision, the logical one, would be to nip that feeling in the bud right away and draw his blaster, and if he was anything he was logical when it came to his decision making.

 

Hux turned when he heard Solo's approaching footsteps, experience and caution directing him as he moved closer to the other man. He hadn't realized he was a bit shorter when they were sitting down, but he didn't let it distract him as he lifted a hand to carefully brush leather-clad fingers through the dark strands of Solo's hair. Tilting his chin up, he leaned in close enough for their breaths to mingle, lips ghosting against Solo's, while his free hand withdrew his blaster from its holster behind his hip and directed its muzzle to press against the other's stomach.

 

Those few seconds where his victim was shocked, was taken aback by whatever weapon he ended up pointing at them or digging into their skin, was always something he savored. It was interesting to see how each individual reacted, to see the little differences that made each one unique. Hux watched with mild interest as Solo withdrew slightly, letting his expression fall back into something more neutral while keeping his weapon steady in its position. He had the advantage here, but that didn't mean he had the luxury to draw this out, something he made clear by switching off the safety of the blaster with an audible  _ click _ .

 

Solo sighed in an exasperated manner as if he was more annoyed than afraid, his previous cocky smirk replaced now with a frown. "Really? You couldn't have done this in the cantina? Just as I was starting to look forward to kissing you, too..."

 

"While many individuals may wish to see you dead, I do not believe they would appreciate a bounty hunter doing the job for them in a public cantina," Hux commented plainly.

 

"Who hired you to kill me? I bet they aren't even offering you that much money. I could pay you more for not killing me, and I would even let you kiss me for real."

 

Hux couldn’t help snorting quietly. “I am afraid my services are far out of your price range, Solo, even with your generous offer of lust added on. Do keep still, I would hate to make a bigger mess than necessary."

 

"Fine, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then.”

 

Hux had the second it took to narrow his eyes before Solo moved, grabbing the end of his blaster. It was daring but effective, shifting Hux’s aim away from Solo even as he squeezed the trigger to fire a bolt of energy. It just barely missed the smuggler’s hip, hitting the dirt at their feet. Hux, keeping one hand on his blaster, curled his other into a fist and punched Solo in the jaw. Not giving him the chance to recover, he hooked his boot around the other’s ankle and forced him to the ground once his balance was compromised. The fall weakened Solo’s hold on the blaster and Hux easily wrenched it free, jerking the muzzle up to aim at the smuggler’s head. His finger had barely touched the trigger when he suddenly found himself  _ flung _ to the other end of the alley, back connecting with the wall.

 

He was too numb from the shock of it at first to feel the pain of it, miraculously not hitting his head even as he crumbled towards the ground. The pain came quickly, however, and he struggled to his hands and knees while wheezing in a desperate attempt to breathe properly again, the impact having knocked the air from his lungs. Placing a hand to his chest, he glanced back up to where Ben still was at the other end of the alley, slowly getting to his feet. He had lost his grip on his blaster when he had been thrown, thus leaving the weapon in the dirt near Solo. Hux watched as he picked it up before approaching.

 

“You’ve got a nasty right swing, fuck,” Ben huffed, lightly touching the bruise beginning to bloom on his jaw. Hux felt no small satisfaction when he saw the smuggler wince at the touch. “Okay, get up. We’re leaving.”

 

Hux waited until Solo took another step closer before reaching for the vibroblade tucked in his boot, lunging for the other man. He wasn’t sure what Solo had done, but he wasn’t about to let it stop him from doing his job. With the amount of credits on the smuggler’s head, he could afford to take a few years off if he so wanted. His arm was only half-raised when he suddenly stopped, frozen mid-movement as if stunned. He tried moving his arm, to shift his fingers or even turn his head, but only his eyes seemed able to move freely. Solo tutted at him in admonishment, drawing his attention again, while twirling his blaster around one finger.

 

“Jeez, calm down there, ginger spice. We aren’t in a hurry here.” Ben tucked the blaster into his belt and started walking towards him again. “I wasn’t going to search you, but a little feelin’ up couldn’t hurt. Wanna tell me about any other knives before I start?”

 

Hux, unable to move his jaw to speak, simply growled low in his throat and watched as Solo grinned widely at him, obviously not expecting a real answer. It was similar to his one in the cantina, but with less of a flirtatious edge. The man gave Hux a thorough pat down while somehow keeping him frozen in place, uncovering two more knives, a much smaller, more compact blaster, and his comm unit. He put them all on his own person, tucking them away neatly out of sight, before waving his hand in a random gesture. Hux grunted as he fell to the ground, pain sparking in his ribs, and scowled into the dirt when Solo forced his arms behind his back.

 

“Okay, let’s try this again,” Ben said in a voice far too cheerful. “Get up.”

 

Hux stumbled to his feet as Solo forced him up by grabbing his bicep, keeping a tight hold while pushing him forward. Despite not feeling any bindings around his wrists, Hux couldn’t move his arms and was beginning to suspect there was something about Ben Solo that his intel hadn’t informed him about. Either it was a secret very well kept, or he had been personally sabotaged. Hux didn’t feel inclined towards either possibility.

 

Solo led him out of the alley and away from the cantina, remaining close to his shoulder as they walked. They passed a few aliens on their way to the spaceport, the path familiar to Hux after having walked it just that morning, but no one even glanced in their direction. Drunk or oblivious he wasn’t sure, but he doubted he could rely on strangers for help anyways, most especially on a planet like Tatooine. They arrived at the port within a few minutes and Solo directed them to a rather unimpressive transport ship, the ramp lowering down for them as they approached. There must have been a droid aboard to lower the ramp since Hux wasn’t aware that Solo traveled with anyone, but he supposed his night had already been full of surprises, what could another hurt?

 

Ben pushed him inside and shoved him down into the nearest seat once they were aboard, turning only to close the ramp again. Hux blew the hair out of his eyes and tested his supposedly invisible bonds again, still unable to move down past his elbows.

 

“I didn’t want to do this outside of a public cantina,” Solo said as he turned back to face Hux. “Too many eyes and ears, you know?”

 

Hux didn’t reply, watching as Ben began to remove the weapons he had taken from his person to set them on a nearby worktable. “You have some nice weapons here. Get them yourself?”

 

Seemingly catching on to Hux’s silence, Solo continued on without waiting for an answer. “Anyways, I want to know who hired you.  I don’t want to force you to tell me, but I will if I have to, so let’s make this easy and you just say who it is. Was it one of the Hutts?”

 

It wasn’t everyday Hux found himself in this kind of situation, but that didn’t mean he lacked experience. He knew he had two options: either he could tell Solo what he wanted to know and maybe,  _ maybe _ , have his life spared, or he could keep his mouth shut and probably end up dead. Any chance of escaping was next to none with whatever Solo was using to keep him bound, and he didn’t feel like being frozen in place again either. Something in the back of his mind knew what he was being faced with, but he couldn’t grasp it well enough to remember. He knew why Solo was so infamous now; at least, to some extent.

 

Tilting his chin up, Hux decided to test the waters a little by asking, “And if I don’t tell you?”

 

Ben sighed as if annoyed by the question and flicked his fingers absently. Hux just barely resisted his urge to gasp as he was shoved backward by an invisible force, chair tipping over and making him fall to the floor. His ribs and spine alike flared up with pain at the impact with the hard metal, bringing unbidden tears to his eyes as he hissed quietly.

 

“Let’s just say it won’t be fun for you,” Solo replied casually, as if he hadn’t just thrown the assassin to the floor without touching him. Hux glared at the man from the corner of his eye, waiting for the pain to lessen somewhat before he managed to sit up.

 

“It was Janir, the Hutt that followed after Jabba. They haven’t forgotten what your father did, so they apparently decided his offspring was better than nothing in regards to revenge.”

 

Ben nodded his head like he had expected the answer, brows furrowed. “Just to kill, huh?”

 

“Kill or bring back as a hostage,” Hux replied with a small shrug. “I thought killing would be easier than subduing. I would just have to bring your head.”

 

“So, you have a meeting point?”

 

Hux hesitated, Solo’s raised eyebrow spurring him on reluctantly. “It was on planet, a lesser known cantina in some village. They didn’t want to be too close to their new palace, but they didn’t want the bigger crowds of the port cities either.”

 

Ben nodded again, eyeing Hux in a considerable manner that the redhead didn’t like. “So, if I show up with you as hostage instead, they might take you gladly in replacement, huh? You’re probably the only redhead on this planet right now, so I wouldn’t be surprised if they had their eye on you for a pleasure slave.”

 

Hux stared at him, rightfully horrified and also pissed because he knew Solo was right. He wasn’t an idiot, he had seen how Janir had looked at him when they had been negotiating the deal. He had honestly expected to be ambushed at the meeting point upon arrival, having already planned for it in advance even. Nothing was ever cleanly done with the Hutts and Hux knew this; of course, Solo would know this, too. By using Hux, Solo could potentially get Janir off his back for at least a few years.

 

If only Hux wasn’t the key component in the plan, he might have found it a decent, albeit still stupid strategy.

 

“It’s settled!” Ben announced, clapping his hands together. “You just tell me where this village is and we can get this all sorted out.”

 

“Like fucking hell I will,” Hux snarled, kicking the tipped over chair in Solo’s direction. Childish, but at least it put something between them.

 

“I thought you might be resistant, so I’ll just take it myself.”

 

“What-”

 

It felt like someone digging a finger into his brain, combined with a nausea that made his stomach clench. Whatever Solo was doing, he wasn’t doing it gently, a pressure making Hux’s ears pop and his temple throb. It combed through his thoughts and memories, shifting aside what it didn’t need and calling forth what it did, using the simple compartilization of Hux’s mind to its advantage. Hux tried to recoil when it reached too far, brushing briefly against a locked away moment. He was oddly grateful when it left the memory alone, putting it aside almost gently. The recollection of his meeting with Janir was soon found and pawed through, this time feeling like a needle sticking directly into one part of his head. Once satisfied, it left in such a rush that Hux gasped, eyes rolling back in his head as he fainted.

 

\----

 

Waking up from what had been both the worst and the strangest experience of his life to date was a process. His mind felt tangled and messy, similar to a messy ball of string. It didn’t help that his body felt like lead, like the atmosphere on the planet had increased tenfold. He struggled to draw up his most recent memory, pushing through the haze of his thoughts to find the last moment he could recall. Solo had been questioning him, had suggested using Hux as a means of getting the bounty off his head, and then he had said something about taking the meeting spot after Hux refused to tell him where it was. He groaned when he tried to recall anything more, temple throbbing.

 

“Oh, hey. Welcome back, ginger spice.”

 

Hux managed to force his eyes open after a few seconds, blinking away the fuzz that clung to the edges of his vision. Ben Solo was sitting across from him, leaning against the table they were seated at with his chin resting casually in his palm. Hux turned his head to see the typical dim setting of the cantina they were in, recognizing the cracked sign that hung above the bar depicting the place’s name. It wasn’t nearly as crowded as the bigger cities, but patrons still milled around the bar and filled the seats in the place, voices a low murmur. Hux turned back to look at Solo and, when he tried to move his hands, realized he was properly bound this time with what felt like rope.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rough earlier,” Ben apologized, sounding surprisingly sincere. “I guess I assumed you would resist, but it was kinda just like shoving over a little kid with a plastic blaster.”

 

Hux blinked at him and asked, “What the fuck did you do to me?”

 

A wry smile pulled at Solo’s lips, the fingers of his free hand tapping absently on the table. “I took the information I needed directly from your mind.”

 

A pause. “What?”

 

“I used the Force. I’m a Force-user. I found where the village was and the name of the cantina, and then I used your comm to inform Janir you had finished the job. His entourage should be here soon.”

 

Before Hux had the chance to fully process this new information and ask properly ‘what the fuck’, the door to the cantina opened. Surprisingly, Janir himself was with the group that entered, his slug-like body pulling him across the floor. As the Hutt spotted them and started to make his way over, Hux noted that all of the aliens with him were armed with either blasters or vibroblades, whether big or small. It wasn’t an encouraging sight, and Hux wondered if Solo actually thought he could get away with his little crapshoot of a plan. There wasn’t any plan in the galaxy that could keep Janir from getting what he wanted, and he wanted Solo’s head.

 

“Janir!” Ben greeted, far too cheerful for the situation. “I see you got my message!”

 

“Solo,” Janir grumbled, stopping a foot or so away from their booth. “What is the meaning of this?”

 

“I caught your assassin,” Ben explained, gesturing to Hux. “He was pretty good, cute, too. How about you take him, forget I was here, and we call it even?”

 

Janir turned his large eyes to Hux only briefly before looking to Solo again, effectively ignoring the silently fuming assassin. “You think what you did to Jabba is so easily fixed?”

 

Ben pouted, an expression that made Hux want to vomit. “You don’t want to just forgive and forget?”

 

“You’re both coming with me,” Janir growled, gesturing to the both of them. “Restrain Solo and grab the assassin.”

 

“Fine, I guess I’ll just keep him.”

 

As two of the aliens stepped forward, Ben rose from the booth and proceeded to shove one of them into a nearby table, disrupting a group of the cantina’s customers. Hux had barely blinked before things took a significant turn for the worse.

 

Solo’s really did start brawls, it seemed.

 

Janir and his group were quickly swallowed up by the crowd of aliens that broke into fights all around the cantina, Solo even disappearing into the midst of it and leaving Hux at the booth still tied up and weaponless. Hux decided that the man was completely out of his mind as he carefully got to his feet, looking for openings in the crowd that he could slip through. It would be difficult to fight in such close quarters with his hands bound, so his safest option would be to make his way to the exit. If he hadn’t been over 180 centimeters tall, it might have been easy, but being in the middle of a brawl tended to motivate people.

 

Hux took a deep breath before shouldering his way into the mass of bodies. He somehow managed to avoid being shoved into a table, tripping over already fallen aliens, or being decked in the face in the first few minutes of shoving his way through. He thought he had been doing fairly well until he felt two grossly slick tentacles slide around his shoulders and neck, tugging him backwards. Choking somewhat against the sudden pressure, Hux almost didn’t notice the Barabel that appeared in front of him, vibroblade in hand. Hux narrowed his eyes and forced himself to breathe shallowly, waiting until the Barabel charged forward to move.

 

Using the weight of the alien behind him as an advantage, Hux grunted as he swung a leg up to hook over the Barabel’s shoulder, throwing it off balance long enough for him to bring his other leg up. With the alien’s neck caught between his thighs, he crossed his ankles and threw his weight to the side, bringing both aliens down with him to the floor. The tentacles around his neck loosened, allowing him to jerk free while also squeezing the Barabel’s neck between his thighs, ignoring the claws that dug into his skin as he effectively choked it to unconsciousness.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

Hux kicked the Barabel away as he stumbled back to his feet, turning to see Ben watching him. The alien with tentacles was dead at his feet, his blaster having obviously been the cause of death, but his attention was focused solely on Hux.

 

“Fuck, you took him out with- Oh my kriff, okay. I’m definitely keeping you.”

 

Flicking his hair out of his eyes, Hux huffed in annoyance and replied, “We need to get out of here first before you can claim anything.”

 

Nodding quickly, Solo stepped forward to finally untie him and hand him a vibroblade. “Let’s go, ginger spice.”

 

“My name is Hux, you piece of shit.”

 

\----

 

Hux still wasn’t completely certain how they had made it out alive.

 

Solo’s proclaimed ‘Force’ supposedly had something to do with it, but Hux liked to think it was because he had been rather ruthless when it came to using the vibroblade. The amount of foreign blood on his hands when they had finally escaped had been rather telling. They had left the cantina and its struggling patrons behind for the safety of Ben’s ship, quickly leaving behind the village and, soon thereafter, the planet entirely. Hux had sat in the co-pilot’s seat without thinking upon arrival, and now he sunk back into it as they left Tatooine’s atmosphere. Ben sat next to him in the pilot’s chair, concentrating on flying as he guided them into hyperspace.

 

“That was your plan?” Hux finally asked, looking over to the other man. “Go in and just start a fight?”

 

“Yeah, kinda,” Ben admitted with a chuckle. “I hadn’t really thought it through.”

 

“No shit.”

 

“Hey, we’re both alive! And I didn’t get you sold into being a pleasure slave, so you owe me.”

 

Hux threw his hands into the air. “You kidnapped me!”

 

The other man had enough shame to look sheepish, putting the ship on autopilot before turning to look at Hux. “Yeah, well, I didn’t think you would want to play nice after trying to kill me. I needed to get at Janir somehow.”

 

Hux scowled and shoved himself to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at Solo. “We also left my damn ship behind on that planet along with all of my weapons and gear. It’s probably been stripped clean by now.”

 

Ben put up his hands in a placating gesture. “Uh, I’ll buy you new stuff?”

 

“If you think I’m staying with you-”

 

“Well, you’re kind of stuck here for now until we land again, so…”

 

Hux made a frustrated noise he wasn’t proud of and turned on his heel, combing his fingers through his hair. He still had the weapons Ben had taken from him at the first cantina, but otherwise he only had the clothes on his back now. It wouldn’t make sense to force Solo into dropping him off at the next nearest planet because he didn’t have a ship to fly anyways. Thus, he was very much  _ stuck _ .

 

“You know, what you did in that fight earlier was hot.”

 

Hux huffed out a breath of exasperation, unable to keep the dry smile off his face as he replied, “Are you really flirting with me now?”

 

Ben paused, seeming to consider his answer. “Well, the way I see it, if you’re stuck here anyways and we’re both attracted to each other sexually, why not?”

 

“I could kill you in your sleep.”

 

“Sexy. Just do it with your thighs and I’ll die happy.”

 

Hux let out a bark of laughter and turned to see Ben standing already, watching him with a spark of mischief in his eyes. Technically, it wasn’t his job to kill Ben Solo anymore, so that didn’t mean the smuggler had to be an enemy to him. Some part of his mind recognized that it was stupid, but at the same time, he had just had a very long day. He deserved a reward.

 

And whether he liked it or not, Ben Solo was growing on him.

 

Ben, seeming to notice his change of heart, slowly stepped towards him, hands reaching out to lightly grasp his hips. “So?”

 

“Don’t make me regret this, Solo.”

 

Hux reached up to tangle his hands into Ben’s hair and pull him into a kiss, ignoring the lingering concerns he had about what came next. For now, he was content to forget his problems and find out just what Solo could do with his hands.

 

It proved to be a very enjoyable distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> An assassin/smuggler AU that started as an RP and then became this piece of trash  
> Shoutout to my amazing rp buddy who is a good pal now
> 
> Will I write them fucking on Ben's ship? Probably


End file.
